MUSH Policy
Here on Star Wars - Galaxy At War MUSH, we endeavor to make this game as fun, accessible and enjoyable as possible for all of our players. Life is just easier all around when people play by the rules and have a proper respect for each other on an OOC level as well as respect for the MUSH's policies. 'Alt Policy' Here are Star Wars: Galaxy at War, we've decided to impose to impose a 3 alt limit for people. This means that each person may have a main character and two alternate characters. 1st Alts must be +requested - 2nd alts require an application and will be considered carefully before being granted. Your activity levels and behavior on your other two alts will be taken into consideration. As well, the below rules must be adhered to. 1) Under no circumstance are alts to be interacting with each other. This means that alts can not share information, pass along credits or items. 2) Alts can not be in opposing factions without the direct consent of both faction heads. 3) If you need to pass an alt through a room where another of your PC's is, simply let the people in the room know you are unable to RP and move along to your intended destination. 4) Alts can be created from the login screen, via 'create '. 'Character Death Policy' The Star Wars Theme is a Sci-Fi/Fantasy Space game. Fights and brawls are rampant and as such, death is a viable possibility. Now, the Staff at SW: Galaxy at War understand the effort, work and time that goes into creating a PC's history, background, contacts etc.. and as such, will work with a PC to avoid their character's death. But, you do need to realize that sometimes, a PC's death is simply going to happen, as a result of IC Consequences and it can't always be avoided. There are a few things to remember when a PC's death happens. 1) If the death is handled in an appropriate manner, OOCly, that the player will be given the opportunity to regen/start a new character and retain all +noms received on the character that has died. 2) In this instance, death also refers to a PC being found guilty of a crime and being tossed in jail for longer then 4 RL weeks. In this situation, the player will be given the choice of leaving the character in jail for the length of the sentence or regen/start a new character. 3) If you feel that your character's death was handled unfairly, please direct your complaint to the Public Relations Wizard and MUSH Director. They will gladly review the issue and speak with you on the matter. 'Consent Policy' Consent is a difficult thing to describe at times. Star Wars: Galaxy at War is a mixture of consent and non-consent. As such, we've developed a few guidelines to try and assist people in understanding our logic behind it. 1) IC Actions (ICA) = IC Consequences (ICC) - What this means is that what you do with your PC on The Grid, may have consequences that you do not agree with. But because you took those actions you are going to have to deal with the consequences that arise. This could be as simple as mouthing off to a member of the Galactic Republic on Coruscant and receiving a fine, or it could be more serious as attacking a member of the Sith Empire on Korriban and possibly risking death. 2) We don't promote PC Death - Although death does happen, it is not something that we promote. The PC's on Star Wars: Galaxy at War are supposed to be the 'Heroes'. Now, this is not to say it won't happen (news death), but we expect the PC's to be injured more often then dying. Your PC can not die just because 'X PC' says they want to kill you for no reason at all. 3) When Consent is needed - Your consent is needed in a situation in which you did not place yourself, that will have dire consequences to your character. An example of this would be if someone walked up to your PC and just started trying to kill you, for no reason other then being bored and wanting to engage in combat. Since you had no chance nor choice in the matter, you can not die or be severely injured unless you agree to it. 4) When Consent is not needed - Your consent is not needed if you willingly place yourself into a dangerous situation. An example of this would be joining the Hunter's Guild and taking on a very dangerous Bounty. During the attempted capture of the bounty, you may wind up severely injured or on very rare occasions, dead. Because you knew the chances of this ahead of time, your consent is not required for these actions to happen. 'Sex Policy' Sex/TinySex. It's going to happen on a MUSH and the Staff of Star Wars: GaW understand this. We've decided to not put a policy into place that tries to prevent these types of actions, as it's simply too difficult to enforce. Instead, a couple of rules and guidelines have been developed and we would ask all people to follow and keep these in mind. 1) No PC under the age of 17 should be engaging in sexual natured scenes. 2) No player under the age of 17 should be engaging in sexual natured scenes. 3) If you engage in Sex/TinySex, please do so in private locations such as a hotel room, private house, private room etc. TinySex is not to be conducted in public locations where people can come across you and be possibly be offended by the actions. Players caught failing to abide by these rules will have be subject to disciplinary action, up to and including loss of said character. 'Age Policy' SW: Galaxy at War would like to allow only players who are above the age of 17 to play here, simply because of the type of scene's that can arise, as well as the violence and language that can be found in the setting. Unfortunately, there is no clear way to police this, nor do we wish to try. As a result, we are asking that people use their better judgment when creating a character on this game. If you are younger then 17, please be advised that there will be strong indications of violence and language, as that is part of the setting of the 'Verse. In terms of PC/Character age's, we will be enforcing that all char's be 17 or older. The reason for this is in part, because of what was listed above, as well as that any character under this particular age would have a hard time getting any sort of work or being proficient in any particular task to any real degree. Category:Game Policy Category:browse